The Forgotten and Lost Time
by blakisha42
Summary: EJ comes back after being away since the night Sydney was conceived, only no one knew he was gone! A double has been living his life and ruining it. With his trusty best friend and cousin Kaitan he comes back just in time!
1. Chapter 1

**_Story concept_**: EJ comes back after being away since the night Sydney was conceived, only no one knew he was gone! A double has been living his life and ruining it. With his trusty best friend and cousin Kaitan he comes back just in time!

A/N: This is just a way for me to erase that horrible story line in 2011 from 2008 until when everything was coming down on EJ. So I hope you can enjoy this little journey. It might be long it might be short (I want it to go kind of fast), but the journey, I hope you will enjoy

**_The Forgotten and Lost Time_**

**_Chapter 1: The Reveal_**

**_Dimera Living room_**

Scene: All has been revealed and everyone wants an explanation from EJ. All eyes are on him, those eyes include Bo, Hope, Faux Rafe, Rafe, Taylor, Stefano and most importantly Samantha. She is just staring wishing that this was a nightmare she would soon wake up from. It seemed like it would never end with this battle against EJ and herself. Why would he do this to her and their children? Ali was terrified by that imposter and had nightmares, and how is it that I couldn't tell the difference between the real and fake Rafe? That makes me hate him even more, and now that idiot slut Taylor is demanding he explain it to her and he looks like he is almost going to concede. I have no clue what the attraction to her is. I mean who can respect a woman who willingly helps her sister's husband cheat on her with herself no less? Wait does that make me a hypocrite with what I did with Austen? Whatever this has nothing to do with that.

Taylor: EJ tell me you had nothing to do with this, PLEASE?

Bo: Yeah junior tell her you didn't do it!

Rafe: Tell them you didn't have me locked up in your basement for weeks you monster!

Sami: Yeah tell her you didn't scare your children with this monster you put in my house you BASTARD?!

"EJ" is about to sound off on his defense when suddenly there are red laser dots everywhere and men in black swat uniforms come barging in through the front door, and patio doors making Sami and Rafe get down on the floor with their hands behind their heads. They are yelling at everyone to not move and then when the room is secured they tell everyone to get on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Agent Ptomaly: Alright the room is secure sir, you can enter.

He states in a deep English accent.

EJ: Thank you agent for your assistance it has been a pleasure working with you.

Sami cannot believe her eyes as well as everyone else. Because standing in the room were two EJ's. Stefano looking on in confusion cannot believe his eyes as well. Bo and Hope are trying to figure out how they can arrest them both. Rafe is annoyed that Sami is being so affected by this little event. Faux Rafe is even more scared with all the guns in the room. Taylor is about to burst out in tears. Faux EJ is scared and furious knowing the gig is up and he will most likely be dead by the end of the week.

A woman comes up and stands beside EJ wearing all black as is EJ. He surveys the room locking eyes with Samantha, then looking at his Father who looks like he is about to go into shock. Bo and Hope look like they are trying to spin this, and the current husband of his wife is looking at me as if he knows me, but I guess he thinks he does, so whatever.

Kaitan: EJ are you ready for this, it looks like these people's heads are about explode if they don't get an explanation soon; look over there. Is that your imitation?

EJ: I believe so.

Without warning EJ goes over and grabs the imposter by the neck and throws him to the ground as he pummels him repeatedly. It takes three agents to get EJ off of the guy. Kai can't help but to snicker a little bit.

EJ: What's so funny Kai, you thought that was funny?

He says grinning at her.

Kai: Yes I think your display was funny EJ. Just save some of the guy for interrogation ok.

He nods and then takes off his black leather gloves and goes and stands in front of his father. He just looks at him trying to see if he had some hand in that fucker and the people backing him, in the scheme to take over his life and leave him to die alone with no one.

Stefano: I had no clue my son I promise!

EJ: I believe you, for some reason I believe you. Agent you can take that thing and leave if you wish.

Agent Ptomaly: Yes sir, we will inform you of our progress soon. Men gather up the fresh meat and put him in chains, like he deserves. It was a pleasure Kai to have been in your presence.

Kai: You sly cat, we'll meet again I am sure Agent.

He turns and leaves with the cargo and Taylor comes up to EJ and looks at him in confusion.

Taylor: Is it really you?

EJ looks down at her in confusion as to who she is, why she is so close to him.

EJ: Since I have no clue who you are I have no clue who you think I could be.

Sami seems as though she has been knocked out of her haze and gets up and slowly walks over to EJ and touches his face with a tear coming down her face.

Sami: Where have you been and why did they take you from us!?

EJ: We will speak later on about this, wife. I have missed you and our children, I would like to see them soon and erase that monster from their minds as soon as possible. Could you tell me who this woman is starring a hole in my head?

Sami: She is the sister of Nicole and you- I mean your imposter has been cheating on Nicole with her, and left Nicole for her.

EJ just bursts out laughing as though he can't believe his ears. He would never have been with Nicole she was just a means to get Samantha jealous nothing else. This Taylor was cute but way to thin and just not his type.

EJ: I apologize Miss Walker, but there is no way we would have ever been if had been here. Samantha how long was "I" dating Nicole for?

Sami: "You" were married twice actually and are trying to divorce her right now to be with Taylor.

EJ just shakes his head.

EJ: Every time I hear that it just won't stick. I cannot believe you all didn't think something was wrong with the mere idea of me giving up on you Samantha after everything, I had wanted for us. I guess that is what they were counting on. I want you to meet someone Samantha. Her name is Kaitan Sole Gardinyere, my best friend and cousin.

Samantha blew out a breath of relief when he said she was his cousin.

Kai: Don't worry Sami we're not kissing cousins, yuck! Ha-ha, anyway it is a pleasure to finally meet you Samantha!

Sami: It's a pleasure to meet you to. You knew that your imposter did that?

EJ: There's not much I don't know, sweetheart, but I surely did not know that "I" was dating Miss Walker here. On another note can anyone tell me why there is two of your husband over there?

Hope: Can you explain why there are two of you?

EJ: As I told Samantha I will explain that later at my new residence at 4281 Wuthering Lane not far from here at 7 tonight I will expect you all there, except of course your fake husband Samantha, ha!

Sami couldn't believe he just made a joke about that, but then it dawned on her the other guy had become very serious and had none of EJ's humor. So all she could do was smile in awe at him. As she appraised him she noticed his attire. He was dressed in all black. He had on a nice tailed designer suit, black linen dress shirt, black silk tie and onyx and platinum cufflinks and to top it off black leather dress shoes so shinny you could see your face in them. As she looked back up at him she noticed his trimmed to perfection beard that just made him even sexier; he must have caught me looking him over because he was smiling at me with that distinctively EJ stare that could just make my panties melt and evaporate in mere seconds.

EJ: Samantha is there something you see that you like or do I have a stain on my Armani?

Sami: No, no stain. I just haven't seen you dressed this way in such a long time, it looks good.

EJ just smiles at her and comes up close to her and whispers in her ear.

EJ: I'm glad you like it sweetheart. I have to ask something of you. Is it true that you shot that fucker in the head because he said he was going to take the kids and run darling?

Sami looks up and searches his eyes for any anger and just sees the dancing with amusement at her.

Sami: Well I don't feel bad about that anymore.

They are just smiling at each other and everyone is trying to understand what they are talking about. Rafe is scowling so much it looks like it could do permanent damage to his face. Bo and Hope still can't believe EJ has been a victim in all this and still want to arrest him for what the other guy did. Taylor just has this dumb jealous look on her face like she is thinking of maybe trying to start something with the real EJ since the other guy was a bust. Faux Rafe has decided to take a nap since no one cares that he's there anymore thankfully. Stefano is for once in his life truly dumbfounded having not known that his son was not his son and had been gone, taken form his family and had probably unspeakable things done to his person and he would find out and make them pay, and they would pay dearly. Then he thinks he might have to thank Samantha for almost killing the imposter, for if she would have succeeded his son may have come home sooner. He would have to gift her something from Hermes and soon. Kaitan is just looking on at the two love birds wondering how quick Sami can chunk that Rafe dude the deuce and recommit to EJ and live happily ever after tee-hee!

EJ: As much as I am loving this I have to go set up for tonight at my new estate. Remember 4281 Wuthering Lane my love please be there with the children and invite the whole Brady and Kiriakis clans as well so I only have to explain this once, hmm, what do you think sweetheart?

Sami: I think that would be a good idea, and I will definitely have the children there for you to see. Have you seen a picture of Sydney at all?

EJ looks sad and looks down at his shoes. Sami sees he is hurting and hugs him in front of everyone not caring what they will think!

EJ: No I haven't I have been waiting to see her in person and now I can and will!

Sami: Yes you will! You will never be parted from them again, I promise EJ!

EJ: I believe you Samantha, but like I said I, well we have to leave. Please be there tonight at 7 pm sharp all of you, except, well you know not you.

He points at faux Rafe who is starting to wake up from his nap all confused and groggy.

EJ kisses Sami on the cheek and he and Kai bid them adieux and feel confident in seeing them later that night. Sami can still feel his kiss on her cheek and wants to run after him and kiss him properly but restrains herself for she knows she will see him later that night and will look her best for her love!

_~_ Next time the explanation and a decision!

P.S.: I had to write this I have been thinking of this since last year, so it was time I wrote it down to see if you guys will enjoy it. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Beginning_**

**_The new Dimera Estate: 6:50 pm_**

Scene: The last of the sun's rays are cascading down on the town of Salem as the respected citizens of this town drive to EJ's new residence in search of some answers to today's events at the Dimera mansion that had the EJ they all knew for so long, being taken away and it being discovered that he was an imposter who had been fooling them all for the last 3 years. As Samantha the kids and Rafe pull up to the gigantic black iron wrought gate, being cleared by security, they all drive up the circular drive to the most beautiful white stone palace she has ever seen. Everyone else was wondering how the hell they didn't notice this place being built? As they all park their cars in front of the house and get out of their respective vehicles, they each seem nervous to be at yet another Dimera mansion in Salem. They each look at one another wondering who will be brave enough to knock or ring the doorbell, when Agent Ptomaly opens the door.

Agent Ptomaly: I see you all have made it just in time as Mr. Dimera thought.

EJ: What did I tell you Dave about being so formal with me after all we have been through?

Dave just nods and precedes them into the living area.

EJ: I am glad you all could make it and will be clarified on this situation soon.

EJ has changed from wearing all black to wearing a crisp white dress shirt and light grey dress pants. He spies Sami and his children and all the air was knocked out of his chest as he sees his son, and daughters for the first time on years.

EJ: Son?

Samantha is almost in tears as is Lexie and even Hope and Marlena. Sami bends down and hugs Johnny.

Sami: Johnny don't you want to hug your daddy, sweetie?

Johnny: Daddy, why you look different, than before?

EJ and Sami look at each other for strength.

EJ: I don't look that different do I sweetheart? Just a little scruff, but I am still your daddy, ok?

Johnny nods and rushes him for a hug and a tear slips down his face and he has to take a deep breath while hugging his son to remain in control. Ali comes up to him apprehensively wanting to hug him but not knowing if could.

Ali: EJ can I hug you too?

EJ looks up to Sami for permission and sees her with tears streaming down her face as she nods in agreement.

EJ: Of course my love you never have to even ask!

Ali goes to hug him, but before surprises them all with an admission that brings to mind Psalms 8:2 that tells us, "**Out of the mouth of babes** and sucklings hast thou ordained strength because of thine enemies, that thou mightest still the enemy and the avenger."

Ali: I'm glad your back Daddy EJ, I've missed you.

He and everyone else looks surprised because no one told the kids that the other EJ was an imposter. Then Ali goes to hug EJ and another tear comes cascading down his cheek as he kisses the tops of his children's heads. Then he sees whom he presumes to be Sydney in his wife's husband's arms and wants nothing more than to snatch her from him but uses his restraint and calms until he can.

EJ: Why don't we go into the living are, hmm?

They all nod at him. They all cannot miss the beautiful dark outlay of the foyer of EJ's home. It seems to revolve around three colors; black, white and grey. The wood has a black varnish and is very shinny. There are two staircase that converge at the top to make the second floor. As they walk into the living room the color scheme seems to break up a little, as in the center by the fireplace is a white fringe leather carpet. There are two large super stuffed sofas flanking the space along with four designer black leather chairs and a huge 80 inch flat screen TV.

He walks them in and Kai is already sitting at the bar with Dave in what seems like a lover's conversation.

EJ: Kai, Dave stop making love to each other with your eyes there are children present.

They laugh and Kai sets her drink down and comes to introduce herself to his children.

Kai: Hello young ones I am your big cousin Kai and you two, or should I say three must be the little ones I hear him prattling on about so much?

Johnny and Ali both nod their heads at the pretty lady who says she is their big cousin, but is still needing to be inspected.

EJ: Ok everyone if you could all have a seat, I will get this out of the way as soon as possible.

He then goes and asks Dave to tell the staff to come out with the refreshments for the guests. Dave nods and goes off on his set task.

Sami: EJ your home is beautiful. Would you like for the kids to sit with you?

He looks at her thinking this is our home not just mine.

EJ: Of course and thank you, I'm glad you like it. It can definitely fit more than me here, if you know what I mean.

He says the last part with all the suggestion he could muster and she got the clues he gave out with a grin which she returned. He sat at the head of the room in the large grey suede, plush sofa with his son and daughter Ali right beside him. Rafe looked at him with unrestrained hate thinking this man could take everything he loved from him, but he couldn't comprehend that it was never his, and that it wasn't even on loan to him because their hearts always belonged to the man sitting at the head of the room. The staff came out along with Dave and everyone got something and then took a seat with Theo sitting on Lexie and next to Abe, John and Marlena sitting next to them, Roman was sitting by himself, Stefano and Kate were sitting next to each other, Viktor and Maggie were sitting next to each other, Philip was sitting by Brady as Kai and Dave remained at the bar. Then out of nowhere a voice they all thought they would never hear again is loud and clear and bickering with his Contessa.

Tony: Anna yes, your hair looks beautiful as always my dear.

Anna: Tony don't patronize me when I ask a simple question I'm nervous enough.

Tony: About what this is EJ' pony show and then I'll speak my peace and that'll be it my love.

Anna: Ok Tony if you say so.

Stefano: Antony! You're alive?!

Tony: It would seem Father.

Stefano: How is this I buried and mourned you, my son!

Tony: Let's let EJ explain first, since it starts with what happened to him anyway.

The room is in shock over this new discovery and is all silent and then look at EJ talking to his children in an animated way that has them laughing. EJ, Sami and the kids are so into themselves that they haven't noticed that everyone is looking at them.

Stefano: Elvis can explain to me why Antony is standing here in front of my very eyes, my son?

EJ and Samantha are taken out of their light airy world they shared with their children in that moment and looked at Stefano. Samantha is hocked as well and a little angry still at Anna.

Sami: Tony! I thought you were dead?

She then looks and sees Anna and they both scowl at each other.

Sami: Anna.

Anna: Sami.

Tony: There seems to have been some mistake on that.

EJ: Yes we'll get into all of that soon, Father, Samantha. Everyone please take your seats.

At that moment Rafe sits next to Roman with Sydney, but then Sami comes upa to him and grabs Sydney and takes her back with her to sit by EJ in the same big suede chair.

Rafe: Sami what the hell are you doing Sami? I'm your husband shouldn't the kids and you be sitting next me?

Sami looks at him like he has lost his damn mind and remains sitting where she is.

Sami: Rafe these are EJ's and my children and I have not forgotten that you are my husband, but for right now it is best I sit next to EJ and the kids. They need this.

Rafe goes to refute her logic when Roman intercedes him.

Roman: Rafe Sami is right he's been gone and needs this time with his kids, so butt out.

John: That's a fact Rafe.

Marlena: Yes, Roman is right Rafe.

Lexie: Yes, my little brother has been away for a long time form HIS children and should be with them not you Rafe.

She finishes a little heated while Abe rubs her back in an effort to calm her.

Stefano: No one cares about what you want Raphael they are Dimera's not Hernandez's.

Rafe sits there stunned that no one took up his defense not even his little sister Gabi who is sitting on his left next to Will who is just giggling and smiling at the whole scene.

EJ: Ok enough my children do not need this stress, so if you would all sit and listen I will start from the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Past Truths Part 1_**

**_The New Dimera Mansion_**

The Vadici's have hated the Dimera's since the 14th century AD. They both came from respected Italian families with ties to the community. They even decided to meld the families through marriage in that same century. By summer the two families would be brought together through the daughter of the Vadici's and the son of the Dimera's. However before this could occur a new opportunity arose for the Dimera's in the embodiment of a new suitor for their heir and son. As one could imagine this news did not place well with the Vadici's. The Dimera's proposed a new marriage that would still combine them but their eldest daughter would not marry the first son but the second. The Vadici's were outraged that they would propose a demotion of their daughter by her marrying the second born son instead of the first, they demanded that the Dimera's keep their promise as before, but the Dimera's could not pass up the prospect of their son inheriting another title from the new alliance through the well-known and powerful Gardinyere's. As you can imagine the new marriage went through and the Vadici's held true to their belief that it was invalid due to certain promises before God between the two families. In the Dimera's heir wed the eldest daughter of the Gardinyere's and have held ties to each other since that union. Unbeknownst to the Dimera's the Vadici's have plotted their downfall since that betrayal and had it all come to a head nearly a millennia later. Though it may sound petty, but when vengeance is passed down through generations its seeds grow into vines that wrap themselves around the minds of the descendants in that very family, and in this case results in a case of a stolen identity.

EJ: Ok enough my children do not need this stress, so if you would all sit and listen I will start from the beginning.

**_Flashback…._**

**_Sami: Lucas no I can explain!_**

**_Lucas: No Sami! You're in bed with him that explains enough!_**

**_Lucas walks out of her room. Sami runs into the bathroom for her robe in order to run after Lucas. EJ is in shock that she has run from their bed after they'd just made love and in aggravation he throws a pillow at the door. He lays in bed thinking could this night be any more ruined? He then decided to go and shower in his bedroom. He pulls back the sheet and goes to put on his sweat pants and when he goes to stand he feels a prick in the back of his neck. He goes to inspect but before he could he feels woozy and disoriented and decides he needs to lie down so that he could regain his balance. As soon as he hits the bed he is out like a light. He then wakes and realizes that he is moving but not of his own accord, but in some van of some sort, and then he fades back to unconsciousness. When he awakes fully he is in an all-white room with no windows and seems to have no doors. He is wearing all white from the jumpsuit to his undershirt to his boxers and shoes. The room is immaculate, and has white shinny tiled floors. Just then he hears a voice coming from the corner of his prison._**

**_Computer animated voice (CAV): Elvis do you know why you are here, and what trespasses your family has made towards us?_**

**_EJ stays silent as not wanting to give into the maniac, and thinks back to the scare tactics he and his father have used on their enemies and knew that if he gave an inch then they would demand a mile, so he knew that they would most likely do harm to him if he did not comply._**

**_EJ: NO, I do not._**

**_CAV: Oh? No you say, well I am sure with the vile things your father Stefano has done you wouldn't know where to begin, huh? I guess we were written out of the family history, as we were left aside for greener pastures or maybe you are lying to me. Maybe all you need is a little silence and some rest to help you with your memory._**

**_After he spoke his last words a vent opened and white smoke came whirling into the room and EJ tried to hold his breath but realized it was futile, as was resistance. He tried to cover his nose with his sleeve but to no avail the smoke took him to his dreamless slumber. As he drifted off he could hear the voice say._**

**_CAV: You refused us your heir before and now we take him by force._**

**_End Flashback:_**

Stefano: My son I cannot imagine what you must have endured?

The door bursts open and in walks the street walker, oops I mean the Walker sisters, (giggle). Everyone is looking like who the hell invited you two. Nicole runs to EJ with her arms out expected them to be welcomed.

Nicole: EJ I just heard oh my GOD! I am so happy you're alive!

He dodges her hug, as he is still sitting with his kids and Sami, who is looking at Nicole with daggers in her eyes.

EJ: Who told you to come Nicole? I am no longer your council, and if you haven't noticed since the other guy wasn't me we were never married and never had any children together and as far as I am concerned we are to each other as we were before I was taken; associates if not less.

She looks hurt but Sami is smiling a smile as warm as the sun.

Sami: Yeah Nicole you and your trashy sister need to leave. I don't remember EJ asking you to attend this telling Taylor when he last saw you.

Taylor: I don't care what you think Sami! I wanted to get to know the real EJ and it is his decision-

EJ: Let me stop you right there Miss Walker. I do not want a relationship with you in any form or fashion. Not as friends or anything more. Are we clear?

Taylor: But you haven't even gotten to know me yet EJ?

EJ: Yes well I know I value loyalty. How long did it take for you and my doppelganger to start rolling in the hay after he remarried your sister?

She looks shocked and shamed and looks at Nicole and then him and then sees everyone's looks of distain.

Taylor: I…. Uhh..

She flees from the room and the room sobbing her shame.

EJ: That's what I thought no loyalty. As for you Nicole I would never want anything to do with the woman that took my daughter from her mother, so you might want to follow your sister right out of the door, and oh Nicole since we were never married I'll be sending you a bill to repay me for all that alimony and your cards that say Dimera will need to be changed immediately as well as your last name. If you prefer I can get the ball rolling in court or you can do it quickly yourself. Now if will excuse me I was telling my family what I endured, that means not you.

She too cannot handle the shame of her actions and is upset over never having been a Dimera and now she has to pay him back all that money. She flees the house sobbing.

Stefano: My son you do know you will never see one dime of that money back, don't you.

EJ: I care nothing of the money, which I will let her know only after she changes her name and has everything that has Dimera stamped on it taken from her as she never was one in the first place.

Rafe: You get your kicks being that cruel to a defenseless woman, Dimera, that's sick!

EJ: Listen Mr. Hernandez, you and I have never truly met. Who you were dealing with was some watered down version of me, so I would take care in giving your opinion to a virtual stranger. I am the real EJ Dimera and if you can all recall what that means then maybe one of you should inform him as soon as possible, hmm?

Everyone looks at each other remembering how he was before he was abducted and before he turned a new leaf. Then someone decided to let him know.

Phillip: Look Rafe you seem like a nice guy, but I know EJ and now that I think about it we all should have noticed something was off because EJ, though it begrudges me to say, is not one to take lightly your 'kind' words. So if I were you I would keep shut.

Rafe: I don't care if you're not the guy I've been dealing with it doesn't erase what you where that and what you did before they took you away and I say good riddance!

EJ just looked at him decided why not burst his bubble a bit.

EJ: You do realize that since I wasn't here that I never signed any annulment papers, and that your marriage to MY WIFE is null and void, don't you Mr. Hernandez?

Rafe looked fit to blow and as red as the ass of a red assed baboon, when EJ finished his sentence and Sami didn't protest but backed him up.

Sami: So we are still married? I was wondering since you weren't here. What does this mean for us? Oh and Rafe I'm sorry but this changes everything.

Rafe: You know I don't care good riddance to you! You have been nothing but trouble to and for me since I met you, I was only staying with you to make EJ mad so I could catch him in something, and we almost did but then the real one had to show up and ruin it all. I'm outta here, your never gonna see my face again! Let's go Gabi!

Gabi gets up and they leave EJ's home never to be seen again.

Viktor: Good riddance to that dolt, I never liked him. Always thought you could do better Sami.

Sami: Thank you Viktor.

EJ: Samantha you and I will talk later, but just to let you know I want my family under my roof and I want it to become our roof as soon as possible, hmm?

Sami: Yes EJ, I know.

They gaze at each other and then someone gets a little impatient.

Tony: Ok love birds let's get a move on so I can make a move on my lovely wife, eh?

The story will begin, and then nothing will be the same….

**_Chapter 3: The Past Truths Part 2 _**

**_The New Dimera Mansion_**

**_Gather around for a tale so based in reality that it could almost be fiction. A life taken away, though not in death, no, but worse, to a new life not of his choosing. _**

**_EJ will fight to get back to his family and can only pray to GOD that no one is foolish enough to come to his rescue and get themselves killed in the process. He will endure this hell if only to keep his family safe and will fight to get back to his babies and though she may not want him, his wayward wife._**

**_Present day:_**

EJ: When I woke up after my 'nap' that was administered by the lunatics that had abducted me I was taken to another room but this room was all red though, and shiny like the white room. They strapped me in a chair and then left me alone in the room for… I have no clue how long and then the same voice came on….

_Flashback:_

_CAV: Elvis have you remembered yet?_

_EJ: No, I have no clue what my family did to yours, but as you know we have done much to harm others so forgive me if I am not as quick as you would wish me to be._

_CAV: Well then let me tell you. The year was 1368-_

_EJ: Are you serious!? You have taken me from my home for something that was done over half a millennia ago! That's crazy! You're worse than my father for keeping his vendetta going towards the Brady's for almost half a century!_

_CAV: I didn't say you would agree or like what I would be telling you so just sit back and enjoy the story ELVIS! Ahem, now where was I? Oh yes the year was 1368….._

**_The times were different then. Marriage was not just about the love and happiness of the two marrying, but of the happiness of the two families that would be combined by the marriage. My family the Vadici's had grown up right beside the Dimera's but were always made to feel the lesser family. When the prospect of a marriage between the two came up my family jumped at the possibility that we would rise and be made stronger by the union. The eldest daughter Anna Maria Vadici was most excited to do her duty for us and to become a strong Dimera wife. She and the Dimera heir apparent Alessandro Alfieri Dimera where both very eager to be married soon, for they had known one another since child hood and was said to have fancied each other. Though it was known that Alessandro had a wandering eye he would have made a great companion for Anna. The days were getting shorter and the marriage was at hand when the Vadici's where summoned to the Dimera estate on urgent issue. When they arrived they sat down with Affonso Agostino Dimera the head and senior of the house Dimera. As soon as my family arrived they began to placate us. Telling us that it was unfortunate but was necessary for the proposed marriage between Anna and Alessandro has to me terminated but then offered the lesser marriage of his second son Amedeo Angelo Dimera who was two years younger than his older brother and less accomplished. As you can guess my family where outraged and demanded the first sought marriage and immediately refused the second offer, but it was no use it was done. On the same day Anna was to become a Dimera Victoria Marie Gardinyere married Alessandro Alfieri Dimera and then a month later Amedeo married Victoria's cousin Elise Clara Gardinyere and the prospect of marriage between the Vadici's and the Dimera's where dead and never to be brought back to life again._**

_CAV: Now you see why you are here after that Anna wasted herself away and never was able to marry after the Dimera's crossed us. So now what they did not want us to have we have taken; the Dimera heir._

EndFlashback:

EJ: Father Do you know of the Vadici's?

Everyone looked in Stefano's direction and wondered the same.

Stefano: Yes my son I know them and to come after us after so long I am almost impressed with their persistence. As Kaitan knows, since she is a Gardinyere that tie brought us further into the powerful of Europe and could not be passed up and my ancestor worked diligently to acquire Victoria's hand for Alessandro. You and I would not be here if it were not for that marriage. The Dimera's would have survived no doubt, but we would not be as powerful as we became with it. I am sorry my son that you were the victim in their plot for revenge. Do not worry they will be dealt with.

Kai: No need Uncle they already have been.

Everyone now looks to her and wonders who she is and what she may be involved in as she tells them what she went through to save her family.

**_Chapter 3: The Past Truths Part 3_**

**_The New Dimera Mansion_**

All eyes are on Kai as she tells Stefano and the rest that she and her family had taken care of the Vadici's.

Stefano: Pray tell of how you did this, hmm?

Kai: Firstly as none of you know me let me introduce myself to you. I am Kaitan Sole Gardinyere. EJ and I have known each other since we were children and are family. We do not tell many people of our ties because we know that though both of our last names in the light of the day such as in business is well known and respected for its success, we also know that in the dark of night that a Dimera and a Gardinyere can easily be a target for anger and jealousy. We do not flaunt our ties to keep one another safe, but we have always been very close family like brother and sister. Which brings me to how I came to sit in your fine company this evening.

Sami: You rescued EJ?

Kai: Something like that. I have to go back to the beginning of this debacle. You see EJ and I, after he moved to this town, had no physical contact with one another but we did remain in contact with each other. So it came as a shock to me that someone who I talked to on a daily basis whether through call, text, or email, we made sure the other were alive didn't contact me for some time. EJ is the only brother I have ever had and having known him so long we are just that close.

Phillip: Why don't you and I get close sometime Kai?

Kai: Yeah…. No. Like I was saying when I didn't hear from him for a week and couldn't get through to him I knew something was wrong. So I used some resources that shall remain nameless tonight. And what I found out disturbed me.

John: What did you find out? And I guess you and I are related as well.

Kai: I know but you go by the surname Black. Nice to meet you. Please allow me to continue. After a 2 weeks of nothing but voicemail and failed contact I got worried and I knew at the moment I couldn't contact his father because he was out of the picture. Sorry Uncle if that was harsh.

Stefano: No harm done Kaitan.

Kai: I wanted to go to my grandfather and have him handle it but something told me to do it on my own. So my first step was to have his finances checked to see if any discrepancies popped up. Like large sums of money being moved from his trusts or his personal spending accounts.

Sami: At the time he was working from the bottom to get back on his feet after Stefano disowned him so I doubt any large sums were being moved.

EJ: Samantha…

Kai: I have no clue what you are talking about Sami. EJ has accounts scattered all around the world just like most wealthy do to insure that all is good in case of emergency, and even if he had lost everything all he would have had to do was ask for his Gardinyere trust and he never asked for it.

Sami: You made it seem like you were broke! Why?

EJ: Because I wanted to prove to the woman I loved more than my own life that I could provide for her and our family without the silver spoon she always said I had in my mouth.

Sami just looks at him thinking, "H did all that for me and our kids! Oh I love him!"

Sami: I love you and thank you.

EJ looks at her shocked and kisses her passionately and thoroughly.

Kai: I hate to burst you bubble but can I get through with my part of the story please so you two can get a room?

EJ and Sami just smile at her and she smirks at them and begins again.

Kai: I didn't notice anything at all and that was the tell that something was off, because he and I we share a paranoia trait about finances. His was instilled in him by his father and mine through my grandfather.

Marlena: What do mean Kai?

Kai: My grandfather told me when I was young to never trust anyone completely when it came to our finances and intern made me get a degree in business and finance. Why that matters is we, meaning EJ, my family and I always move our money around every three days to insure of its safety. So when I saw that after three weeks he hadn't called in to check with his accountants or to me to make sure I had done the same I knew something was off.

Brady: Why would he call to check if you did it?

Kai: Like I said he's my brother and is just looking out for me and thinks that I am under his protection, haha.

EJ: It's not like I don't think you capable but I just want to make sure my little cousin is doing what she needs to be doing.

Kai: Yeah your little cousin that runs a billion dollar family company and her own and has been quite successful dare I say, hahaha.

EJ: Touché!

Kai: After that red flag came up I knew something was off so I decided that if I couldn't see him personally then I would get someone to get to him and see if he was alright. I knew it would have to be someone we both knew and when my second head of security went to Salem to check on him and "EJ" had not recognized him my man contacted me and told me that there was something wrong and off about EJ and when he looked at him there was something in his eyes that were off. I asked what and in return he sent me photos of him and to the untrained eye he looked the same but something just wasn't right. So I told my man to get a DNA sample any way he could because that man was not my cousin. He did and that was my confirmation. At the time we had no knowledge of the Vadici's involvement, hell I didn't even know they existed!

Kate: How did you find him and how long did it take?

Kai: That was the very tricky part. Because after it was confirmed that that EJ had been replaced by an imposter I just wanted to snap up the dude and go all medieval torcher chamber on his ass, but I was talked out of that by my trusty head of security. So the next best thing was to research what my cousin had been up to and any movement that was unusual from the night he disappeared and that was easy to pinpoint because it was the last day he contacted me. I called in some favors and was able to attain the security footage of from the Dimera Mansion and found what I was looking for and the key to get it back.

Will: What did you find?

EJ: Me.

Everyone turns and looks at EJ, wondering what will come next.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: That's a Fact._**

The group was hanging off of EJ's last word, ready to be told by Kai of how she was able to bring him back to his family and take down the family that took him from them. For them all it was absolutely surreal! To have the one man you have hated be vindicated and reappear in the same day is amazing.

Sami: What do you mean they found you EJ? I thought you had been abducted.

EJ: Let's let Kai tell us sweetheart.

Kai: As I said before I was able through a friend, to get the security footage from the mansion and I must say these guys must have really thought no one gave a damn about him, because they were SO messy! They left tread marks, DNA, fibers and we had a clear, might I add very clear visual of EJ being put into a WHITE van, so visible it's funny!

Phillip: You should be glad they did that it made your job easier.

Kai: I am happy they did that, but it showed just how much they could count on NO ONE to come to his aid. They knew that they could take him and replace him and no one would be the wiser, because…. I guess a lot of you think of him as a British accent, a few mannerisms and a smile along with a 6'4" frame and the guy they replaced him with was an inch shorter than him. It just makes me mad that if my man could tell form one glance and me from a damn photo that you all should of, but I guess that goes towards none of you thinking the highest of him to begin with.

Marlena: Now wait a minute none of us could've known that another family that no one ever heard of kept a grudge for the Dimera for centuries and then decided to abduct EJ.

Kai: No you couldn't have…. But none of you ever got to know the real him. He isn't just some arrogant, snarky dick! Well he is those things but that does not make up his whole personality. And I think when he was replaced and the guy immolated that you all ate it up and didn't question it. No offence Sami I like you and I want nothing else than for the two of you to be together, but I am upset with you to.

Sami: Why? How could I have known?

EJ: Kai…

Kai: No, you couldn't have known about a lot, but as my team watched and waited for you or someone else to recognize the falsehood that was being perpetrated we thought since you knew him the best that YOU would recognize something weird or something unbelievable of being EJ. You didn't though and I guess it made me work even harder in finding him.

Sami: Look at the time I was confused about so much. I wanted something that I thought I shouldn't and that it was a betrayal to my family. What was I supposed to do? I wanted my family's approval that I tried to block as much of what EJ made me feel to the point I didn't even notice him gone. I am so sorry EJ I… didn't know, can you forgive me?

EJ: Of course I forgive you sweetheart, Kai is just very emotional about this. She saw me at my lowest and had to convince me not to own my baser Dimera and kill everyone when she found me. Kai I appreciate you and love you, but Samantha is not to blame-

Kai: I never said she was I just wanted an explanation from her on how she wasn't able to tell a difference and now I know why.

Sami: What do you mean?

Kai: Look love is an emotion that we none of us can control or make happen where there is none. I know you love EJ I can see radiating off of you right now, and this whole situation boggles the mind, because it sucks that my cousin lost years from his life because this bullshit, and I just want to be angry and I am sorry I lashed out at you and me and you will talk later on this.

Sami nods her head as EJ strokes her right arm up and down in order to relay his support of her and then smiles at Kai.

EJ: Continue Kai.

Kai: In the beginning it was easy but then it became excessively hard to find EJ. I went the resource after resource and over that year, I was told to just give up but I couldn't because I knew that he wasn't just loved by me and I just kept picturing that bastard imposter living out his life and it is what kept me driven, and then the day happened when we found something.

Kai starts to smile and everyone is waiting on baited breath for her to divulge.

Dave: You can't leave them waiting Kai you know you want to tell them.

Dave plays with Kai and smiles at her.

Kai: Well ok I guess I'll tell. I was in what my team appropriately started calling the Bat cave, with it having every piece of tech equipment known to man, as I didn't and couldn't spare a cent on this mission. I was looking over the videos, and every other piece of information we had when my phone went off and I was just going to ignore it, but then I saw that it was my grandfather and no one ignores him, hahaha. I answer…

**_Flashback _**

**_Kai: Hello granddad. I am a little busy can I –_**

**_GD: No you may not I have not seen you for weeks and I had to make you come to dinner with me. I want to see my baby granddaughter NOW end of discussion, do you hear me?_**

**_Kai just rolls her eyes and is about to answer when he preempts her._**

**_GD: Do not roll your eyes at me young lady, I will see you very soon, hhm?_**

**_ Kai: Yes sir I will be there soon._**

**_The line disconnects and she goes to change and see her granddad. She arrives in her black on black Audi A8 and parks in front. She enters the palace her family has called home for centuries here in Europe. She goes to greet her grandfather so she can get this over with and get back to her self-appointed mission of finding her best friend. She walks into the living area where Amber one of the maids said he was waiting for her. She walks in and sees not only him but her mother, father and sisters waiting for her… ambush style._**

**_Kai: I thought this was just a dinner for two grandfather._**

**_Wanda: Don't be rude you spoilt brat._**

**_Kai: Yeah, I'm spoilt alright, I run the company that keeps you in Versace and Louboutin. Can I ask you a question? When are you going to get over the fact that I was chosen and you were not, get over it, it was the right decision. Had he chosen you we would have went under in the first quarter!_**

**_Wanda: Why you little BITCH!_**

**_Sonia: Wanda stop being a pain in the ass for once, we all know that granddad made the right choice as the business is the best it has been in years, so just shut it, and stop with the jealousy, ok!_**

**_Wanda: Jealous! Me? Never, of her she is nothing-_**

**_Kai: Yeah I am the nothing that made the company hundreds of millions of dollars last quarter from just one division, yeah I can see how I would be nothing Wan._**

**_Wanda: Anyone could do that! _**

**_Dad: Now that is enough the both of you! I have not seen my children together all in one room for a year and I would like to catch up with my baby girl, ok!_**

**_Mom: Yes, Wanda stop it. You made your choice to marry fast and start a family, and have yet to decide on a path to show us what you are capable of._**

**_Wanda: I am a homemaker and care for my husband, three sons and daughter that is my priority._**

**_Sonia: Yeah you have FOUR nannies for your "Priorities" gurl and when they are not with them they are with family or at school, shit no wonder you and Mike are doing a little rocky, hmm? I have three children myself and I raised them along with my husband and worked while I did it, so I am not convinced._**

**_Wanda: You BITCH! How dare you?_**

**_She then promptly started crying on cue to try and gain sympathy, but it just didn't cut it, Kai and the rest just look on in annoyance while this goes on. _**

**_GD: Ok that is enough young lady. This dinner is for us all to spend time together and to catch up with our always busy Kaitan, now sweetheart I know this seems like a setup, but I thought it would be nice to have the family together for once ok?_**

**_Kai: I guess I'm ok with that._**

**_GD: Good because you had no choice!_**

**_They all laugh at that and go to the dining room where Kai sits to the right of her granddad and her father sits to his left and next to him sits her mother and across form her mother sits Sonia her older sister and confidant. Wanda sits at the end by our mother. We converse before the main course is served._**

**_GD: So what has you working so hard these days? Do not get me wrong you are always working hard but this is not work related, no?_**

**_Kai: No, it has to do with the family though._**

**_Kai doesn't want to speak too much on the subject, because she doesn't want anyone, not even her evil sister to be hurt by this._**

**_Dad: The family, huh. Care to elaborate._**

**_She thinks of something to say that could peek their interest but really have none of them sniffing around the truth. _**

**_Kai: Just our history, you know like any family feuds within our and with others. _**

**_Sonia: That sounds interesting Ki and if it is as fun as you say I am even happier that you are not so stressed over work as usual, you know I worry about your life or lack thereof outside of the corporate jungle. _**

**_Kai: Trust me I have never worked harder on anything else outside of work in my life._**

**_Sonia looks at Kai and then just smiles, content that she is telling her the truth._**

**_GD: Well there have not been any of real concern within in the family, but where a couple with two other families of concern. _**

**_Kai: Who are they?_**

**_GD: There was the 4 decade long feud with the Seltons, over property lines and it was so long ago and was settled with a marriage as that was the way in the 14_****_th_****_ century, hahaha! The other we inherited firm our allegiance with the Dimera's._**

**_That immediately peeked Kai's attention and got her heart and mind racing as being a possible lead._**

**_Kai: Tell me, please._**

**_Wanda: Ugh, of course she wants to know about anything that has to do with her "brother" family. She has more loyalty to him and his than to us._**

**_This get Kai in a rage, knowing that EJ is in danger and having no clue where he is and to have her sister insult him had her seeing red. Sonia saw this and immediately reached over to Kai's hand that was dangerously close to reaching for her steak knife, she decides to take control._**

**_Sonia: Wanda if you don't shut the FUCK UP right now it's gonna be me and you and if you can't remember my fighting days when I was a teen I'm about to remind you and give you the ass whoopin' you have been denied for so long. Try me bitch!_**

**_I just look at my sister Sonia and remember what she talked about and squeeze her hand in thanks and we smile at each other. Wanda sits in silence thinking that is better than having to contend with her sister's famous fists._**

**_Mom: Please Sonia don't remind us of those days, please. _**

**_Dad: Yes those were surely some interesting years my dear._**

**_We all have to chuckle at that. We all cool down and my grandfather continues._**

**_GD: We had feud with a family named the Vadici's. They had an agreement between them to marry their heir at the time to the Vadici's eldest daughter, but then our ancestor agreed to the marriage and since we trumped the Vadici's the Dimera heir was married to the eldest daughter of our family. After that the Dimera's and our family had to deal with the Vadici's as they were becoming quite belligerent, at how they were calling us thieves and calling the Dimera's untrustworthy. So our ancestor shut them up and down and they hated us for a long time, and then suddenly we heard from them no more. _**

**_Kai: What they just disappeared into thin air?_**

**_GD: No they were still around and later I think they went into shipping, but they hated the Dimera's so much more than they did us, but enough of this tell me what you have been up to dear?_**

**_Kai smiles at her grandfather because now she knows all hope is not lost. After dinner and goodbyes she goes back to the Bat Cave and researches all she can about this family named the Vadici's and instinctively knows they are who have EJ. She then calls her heads of security and informs them to start making inquiries of the Vadici's in the right circles as well as the shady ones. Then one day they hit pay dirt._**

**_Samuel (head of security): We've found something._**

**_Kai: What is it?_**

**_Samuel: About two, three years ago they were sited to have been making some serious architectural changes to their ancestral home in Tuscany, but we found out that it was all done underneath the home and that no other part was touched._**

**_Kai: So what, you think they have him in the dungeon with the rats, or something? Come on it can't be that simple Sam!_**

**_Sam: Yes to both, let me explain. They built three levels underneath the home and that made me curious so I decided I needed to know what they had on them. I found out they purchased medical equipment, they had elevators installed, and that they sound proofed the levels and here is the boon for us._**

**_Kai: Well what is it I'm dying here!_**

**_Sam: I also learned they form a very willing farmer who doesn't in particular like the Vadici, saw them bringing in a man who wasn't moving but he said he could tell he was alive because he heard them say they wished he was awake so he could walk as he weighed a ton! They also said they saw another man being brought in but I know nothing of that._**

**_Kai: You know what this means right? WE have our lead we know where he is! Thank you and thank God because I almost gave up!_**

**_Kai jumps up and hugs Samuel and then they get to work on finding everything on the accounts they learned of. Over the next three months they uncovered the specs on the underground level of the Vadici property along with other information that lead to conclude that EJ was indeed in their grasp. _**

**_End flashback…_**

Kate: Wow your family seems as bad as mine.

Kai: It's my sister she is just, I don't know she's just nuts, I guess.

Brady: I get, family sucks sometimes.

Kai: Yeah that's true.

Stefano: Kaitan if would stop dallying and tell me how you rescued my son! Oh and remind me later to give your grandfather a call and thank him as well.

Kai: He and I are at a not so good place after he found out what happened when we went in to get EJ, ha-ha, hmm.

Roman: What happened? What did you get hurt?

Kai looks at him and then at EJ, not really wanted this to be about her.

EJ: She almost got herself killed because I couldn't let go.

EJ then looks at Kai with a sympathetic stare and mouths "forgive me". And she mouths back "no need".

EJ: I think I should explain something before she continues.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Rescue._**

EJ: It was like a nightmare I couldn't be awakened from. I was told when to wake up, when to go to sleep, when to eat, and constantly told that I was only getting out of there in a body bag. My only solace was that my family didn't know I had been abducted and that through their oblivion they didn't have to feel the grief and pain of knowing I was gone. But at the time I guess no one would have felt that seeming as how I had treated them before I had tried to reform my life to be Samantha's husband and a father to the twins and now Sydney.

EJ looks and smiles at his daughter with misty eyes and with the memories of all the lost time he would like to make up for with his children. Samantha could see EJ was battling the emotions he was feeling and made a promise to herself that she would help him regain his life with the twins, Sydney and herself as his wife if he would have her.

Sami: EJ even though I portrayed myself as hating you and wanting out of our marriage, believe me if I had known you were abducted I do not even know what I would have dome to get you back, but I would have done anything of that is what it took.

EJ looks into her eyes searching for the truth in her words and hoping what he sees reflected in her eyes is love but above all else her own personal truth.

Kai: I believe that you would have as well Sami.

Not expecting Kai to say this the room grew quiet waiting on her to finish.

Kai: Don't look at me as if this is a shock, I mean I had surveillance on you for a whole year while trying to keep tabs on the imposter and what I never missed in your eyes when you looked at, spoke of and I am guessing here but when you thought of him was longing for a future you denied and then was denied from you when Rafe told you of "EJ's" involvement in Sydney's kidnapping. Even when you would but heads you could still see the love and longing you had for him.

John: That's a fact.

Marlena and the rest of the room looked at John and though reluctantly in slow concession they all nodded their heads in agreement. For they had all seen it but never truly wanted to acknowledge the fire and awe as well as the love between the two.

Sami blushed at how bad of a job she must have been doing in front of her family and the court of Salem, to have them all agree with John.

Sami: It wasn't that obvious….. Was it?

The room looks at her with expression that says "What the hell do you think Sami?" as Sami just sinks lower into the sofa while EJ grins while rubbing her right arm to comfort her from her embarrassment.

Stefano: I still would like to be told how you supposedly almost got Kaitan killed. I cannot believe you capable of harming her.

You can see that EJ's mood has changed from playful to dark in the instant of hearing Stefano ask him the question that was on the mind of the room. EJ straitens himself up, preparing himself for the tale he must tell.

EJ: For this sordid tale I would not wish for my, or anyone else's children to be present… it would just be too hard. David if you would be so kind as to take the kids to the kitchen for a treat and have Mary look after them, please.

Dave nodded and gathered all the kids together including the twins, Sydney and Theo to be taken to the kitchen. EJ sits dreading what he must tell then but knowing he must and the saying the sooner the better just keeps running in the forefront of his mind and he knows that this is the time.

EJ: It was the week I was to be rescued though I had no clue of Kai's plan. They had taken me to what they called the observation room and told me it was movie night for the prisoner….

_Flashback:_

_Guard: Get off your ass Dimera! You're in for a treat tonight…. _

_EJ looks the idiot up and down and as usual does not respond. He allows them to lead him out after they shackle his hands behind his back for their own safety he assumes. Now in what has been told to him as being the observation room they sit him down in the same chair it seems they always make him sit in; it is metal chair with no support whatsoever. They sit me down in it and the voice explains further what my torment will be._

_Computer Animated Voice (CAV): Welcome Elvis to movie night I hope you will enjoy what we will be screening tonight. I'll not waste my time waiting on your response, so if I were you I would get comfortable. Who knows you might even recognize who the onscreen caste is…_

_The screen comes to life as the projector is turned on and the 'film' starts._

_What comes to the screen immediately affects EJ. He sees for the first time in he knows not how long… his son, his daughter, his wife…. And a man that looked eerily like him down to the shoes on his feet, and what was before that conclusion of why he was being shown this film, he knew then and there that this was to show that not only had he been stolen from his family but he had also been replaced and all of his hard work had been ruined. He saw his children interact with the imposter as well as his wife. He watched as the imposter pitted Samantha and Nicole against one another and how he so easily ruined his life more by sleeping with Nicole in an elevator for God's sakes! He saw the look in Samantha's eye's as the imposter time after time broke her trust and her heart and all the rage and overall tiredness of the situation that had been simmering for the time he had been held captive here came boiling to the surface and he decided that this was the last time he would allow these sycophants to run his life and that of his families lives!_

_CAV: Well I hope you enjoyed tonight's home movie Elvis…. I know I did! You have such a beautiful family wouldn't you agree? I mean I wonder where they think you are- oops they wouldn't be now would they since they don't even know you are GONE! Hhahaha! I guess that shows you just how much they loved you and knew you… doesn't it make you sad to know that no one will come to your rescue and that you will be here in the hands of myself and of my family until we decide to either let you go or…. Simply kill you and put you out of your misery… I like the latter myself, just knowing that your life will be lived out by one of us masquerading as you the Dimera Prince and is so sumptuous I could never give that up!_

_By the end of the unknown captors speech EJ was ready kill anyone that would come in his way if it meant they were trying to deter him._

_Guard: Get up scum, it's time to get locked up again… hahha!_

_Before the guard knew it EJ had the metal chair in his hand and going upside the idiots head rendering him useless. The other guard came to detain EJ, but was met with EJ's arms around his neck as he broke it not caring if he spilt a little blood in the process of getting out of here… wherever 'here' was! _

_Unbeknownst to EJ while he was battling the other two guards in the room each one falling at EJ's feet as he cast them down one by one, the man behind the voice could do nothing but sit and look shocked at how easily his men fell at EJ's feet. Panicking he went to push the security button when the door flew open with what looked like a swat team, came barging into the room with automatic weapons pointed at his head. At that point Alfredo Vadici's life's work felt like a failed attempt at greatness and he could only hang his head in defeat as he was surrounded by 4 men stomping around him in combat boots._

_While EJ was fending off the guards the door was kicked in and in his haze of rage he couldn't hear his name being called in a very familiar voice and went towards the person intent on killing them if need be to get out of here. The person put down their weapon and approached him slowly seeing the hate radiating off his person. In that split second EJ had the person up against the wall with his hands wrapped around their neck slowly squeezing the life out them with their feet dangling off the floor with their faces up against each other. _

_EJ: You will NOT stop me from getting back to my family ever again I will kill you before I let that happen!_

_Before the person would fall unconscious they pulled off their swat mask and hoped that revealing themselves to EJ would be the best way to calm him. As the person went for their mask EJ watched them and in retaliation squeezed harder until the face of his best friend and cousin was revealed in front of him. He hurriedly unwrapped his hands from Kai's neck and instead of chocking her to death she guessed he thought hugging her to death was less of a crime._

_Kai: EJ though I am happy you stopped trying to kill me chocking me I am a little confused at why you have now chosen to hug me to death._

_Kai spoke with a whispered wheeze as her throat was sore from the previous treatment._

_EJ: I'm so sorry Kaitan I was not myself! They finally got me to my last straw today and I thought you were someone who was going to try and detain me again and if it had not been you that person would have been dead right now._

_Kai: I understand EJ… let's just get you out of here and checked out by a doctor and get me a hot cup of tea._

_They walked out of the observation room, EJ helping her as she was feeling weak from before. An agent comes up to them with a worried look on his face for Kai, not knowing whet had just transpired, but would ask later when the time was right._

_Agent David Ptomaly: Kai we have the entire compound secure and the captor is sitting right there._

_EJ and Kai look over to where he is pointing to see a short, round shaped man with a comb over seething in the corner with his hands bound behind his back while two men stood over him at the ready to shoot him if he made a move._

_Kai: Great job David, well done._

_EJ: Yes I cannot thank you more for what you have done now if we could please get me home to my family, I have been here for…. God I have no clue how long I have been here!_

_Kai: Well the year is 2010 EJ, April 2010 to be exact._

_EJ face fell at the knowledge that he had been detained for almost two years away from his family! _

_EJ: I have missed so much-_

_As EJ was about to share is sorrows an agent came running towards them._

_Agent Dickson: Sir, ma'am. We found the other man we believed had been abducted and you won't believe who he is! _

_Kai: Enough talking show us to him!_

_Kai, EJ, and David all went to find out who this other man was. As they got closer to him EJ wondered how another man had been here and he didn't know it the whole time!_

_As they got to the door all they could see was the three agents that surrounded the man. As they walked closer the man looked up and uttered the first word. _

_Tony: This is last place I would have thought to see you little brother._

_EJ: Tony?!_

_End Flashback….._

Everyone then looked at Tony for an explanation as to why and how he ended up with the Vadici as well.

Getting up to pour himself a healthy portion of scotch neat, he then goes back to sit by his Anna.

Tony: Well I guess it's my turn now, isn't it.

The room stared in in direction wondering how much worse this sad tale could get….


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: A Personal Journey…. I guess!_**

Tony: Well I guess it's my turn now, isn't it.

Tony states in a manner that only he can. The room ready for his point of view on the subject. He sits and breathes in the moment and readies himself for what he knows is a confusing story. He looks around the group and just begins to speak.

Tony: Well as you know I was brutally maimed at the pier a few years back and was presumed to be dead, shortly after. I myself had thought I was dead, but then I awoke in a very sterile room in all white. I was still hooked up to many different machines and could not breathe completely on my own. I was actually in and out of consciousness for… I don't know how long! All I know is that I immediately knew something was wrong. I mean one minute I am talking to who I though was my little brother and then the next I am in a foreign place with doctors in all white, which was quite cliché.

David: We rounded a couple of them up during the rescue…. Yeah pretty creepy!

EJ: Extremely…

Tony: I concur little brother, ha-ha! Anyway I was in what I can presume was the infirmary for weeks recovering. The day came when I was well enough to be taken off of the machines and I was still quite disoriented and confused; I suspect they knew to use that to their advantage.

Stefano: What did they do to you, my son?

Kate: Was it like EJ's experience?

Tony: No, but…. It was just as curious and disheartening. After I was well enough to be in a room on my on our captors tried to make me believe that I was being held by Stefano and that all the while he and EJ where planning my downfall. I didn't want to believe it but old insecurities came to the surface and it just seemed to make since and then I couldn't stop thinking about how different EJ had been acting before I had been hurt. It such a contrast from how he held himself when we had bonded before Stefano had come back. I also could have chalked it up to him wither acting before when we bonded as brothers or the fact that Stefano had come back and that it was his influence that had changed him. But it was just something in me that screamed out that EJ was not safe and was not who I had left when I was abducted.

Marlena: Well it would have been easy to believe that EJ just went back to his old ways….as we all mistakenly thought.

All nodded in concession at the thought of how easily they gave up on the notion of EJ being a changed man.

EJ: Even I can understand why you would have thought that Tony, my life has not been in the best of light but I was changing for the better and for nothing if not my family… my children and my wife as well as you brother.

EJ looks at Sami and then at Tony as he says this to simply convey how sincere he was and is.

Sami: I know you were and it made the job of me trying to get over you even harder, thank God!

EJ and Sami locked eyes as they each stroked each other's cheek. Sensing a moment coming on Tony cleared his throat and asked if he may continue they grinned at him and told him sure.

Tony: As I was saying the experience was quite bazaar to say the least. When I wasn't being either told lies that I was being held captive by Father, I was being told that I was to be released when they were finished with me. Once I was told that EJ was the one who came up with the idea of what was my previous predicament. There were just so many overlapping explanations to my being there that I knew it wasn't a DiMera who had me. When I was abducted before I knew who had me and why and that was the end of it. You can say what you want, but we DiMera's are in your face kind of people who tell what we feel and how we are going to destroy you and not conflicting stories of how you got to that point.

Stefano: Si, Antony you are correct.

Tony: AS being the one you taught that lesson to I would say I am correct father. Anyway it was the same each day until I was rescued by Kai…

_Flashback:_

_Tony" This is the last place I would thought to see you little brother._

_EJ: Tony! What are you doing here?_

_Tony: I could ask you the same Elvis, and I do not know why I am here or how long I have been here. How long have you been here?_

_EJ: Apparently almost 2 years… what is the last you remember before coming here?_

_Tony: I was badly hurt when I fell… or was I pushed I can't really recall, as it happened so damn fast. Before I knew it you… and know I know it was not you, came to visit me and I tried to tell you that Sydney was not Nicole's and that she had stolen her from Samantha-_

_EJ: What are you saying and who is Sydney and why would Nicole steal her form Samantha?_

_Tony: Oh... right you wouldn't know any of this since you haven't been there… sorry ole boy to be the barer of such news…_

_Kai: Tony now is NOT the time to tell him this, besides that we need to get the hell out of here and get you both checked out and this place gives me the creeps!_

_EJ: Wait I want to know-_

_Tony: And you will know, but she is right we need to get the hell out of here!_

_EJ: Fine! _

_They all gather at the lift and make their way to the vans and head straight to the airport where Kai's favorite jet is waiting for them. They all board the jet and EJ and Tony take turns freshening themselves up in the jets master bathroom. After they are finished they sit down as Tony and Kai feel EJ in on Sydney, Nicole and Samantha._

_EJ: I can't believe they would think I would change my direction so easily after clearly sating my love and devotion for Samantha these past years. And the fact that I have another child, that Samantha and I created a life the night she gave herself to me wholly and completely, just blows my mind even more. I cannot wait to meet her and to destroy this imposter with my bare hands!_

_Tony: I'll help if you would allow me to little brother._

_Kai: Count me in too!_

_EJ: As much as I would love the help, this is something I have to do myself. That bastard has been living my life and ruining it! I know that I have done some bad things in my life but to take over someone's whole world and live it for them while they suffer alone wondering if they are safe and then being let know in the most fucked up way, via video, that I was replaced by a son of a bitch that has been wrecking my life quite efficiently these last few years, I must do him the honor meeting the real EJ DiMera!_

_Smiles break out on both Kai and Tony's faces as they could only imagine what EJ would do to the unfortunate soul that decided to replace him for the Vadici family!_

_EJ: So Tony what is order for you? Will you contact Anna?_

_Tony: Anna… I have missed her so. Yes I will be contacting her and I know how you feel even though it is very bazaar to say that but I have been through what are going through, at least this time Father had nothing to do with it._

_A wry chuckle escaped their lips at his comment._

_EJ: Yes… thank God! I don't know what I would be thinking if it had been him to do this to us. I wonder what he will think when he sees us._

_Tony: Maybe drop dead, but wait that won't do any good since he would probably just come back and rise again as he is the phoenix!_

_They have a good laugh at that knowing he had beating death so many times before that it wouldn't surprise them if he was in fact immortal. The laughter died down and the once captives suddenly began to feel the excitement of the ordeal wane and what went with it was the adrenalin and what cam was the fatigue and before they knew it they let the smoothness of the jet lull them to sleep._

_End Flashback…._

Anna: After they got off the Jet Tiny made arrangements to meet me. When I opened the door… I couldn't believe my eyes when showed up at my doorstep! I fainted actually, hahaha!

Tony: Yes, but darling that couldn't be helped but I did catch you Contessa.

Anna: Yes… just like always, my Tony.

The lovers just stared at one another for a long minute until the question that most where thinking was asked.

Philip: So if Tony went straight to see Anna, why didn't you bust your ass to come and see Sami, EJ? Why'd it take you a whole other year for us to find out about this.

All looked at EJ wondering the exact same thing. Sami wondered as well.

Sami: EJ… why did you stay away?

EJ looks at Tony then Kai and around the room filled with family and some fronds and once enemies, and then back to the love of his life. Now was the time to explain.

EJ: For a damn good reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: What Took You So Long?_**

Sami: EJ… why did you stay away?

EJ: For a damn good reason…. I saw you, you know.

Sami: Saw me when?

EJ: I saw you with him… and you two where fighting about my family and my ties to a dangerous lifestyle. As soon as I was able which was a week after we were rescued, I came home Samantha to claim what was my life, but… what I saw and how you treated "me" it was what I always wondered how it looked to the outside world, and I guess because he had my face it just seemed even more cruel.

Sami: I know I have treated you horribly, but what did I say and how badly did I act to make you stay away after you and come home?

EJ: You told him that even though you knew I loved you and that you loved me we could never be together because of what my family represents. Not only that but that with Rafe you got what you had always craved… your families respect and love and no matter what you couldn't lose that. At that exact moment I felt shattered, and a since of resolve wash over me as well, I also didn't want to wreck your new life and take away what you have always craved long before I entered the picture. So I went away and decided that I would become the man you deserved and work hard to build a legacy for our children and you to be proud but in the same sense nit just you, me also.

Sami: I am so sorry EJ… I don't know what to say-

EJ: You don't have to say anything my love I knew it was just not enough to come back and expect to pick up where we or I left things, so I did what I never thought I would have to do… I left you and our family in order to find my way back you the right way and keep you safe. Who knows what would have happened if I would have just come back and confronted my imposter? I cannot guarantee that he and his family would have just taken their defeat lightly. Also through my time being gone I was able to build my own legacy and build the company Athamnaas Corporation. I have never felt freer in my ability to provide for you, our children and myself.

Victor: You own Athamnaas?

Stefano: You own Athamnaas?

John: You own Athamnaas?

The three businessmen asked in unison. All three being shocked and intrigued to year that the owner and operator of the company that has in the last 6 months taken a substantial amount of their business combined. They each had tried to get in touch with the owner but was never given anything but a message from his secretary stating he was busy, out of the country, or away on business. Now they were faced with the truth that EJ had been the owner all along.

EJ: Yes I own Athamnaas.

Kate: You knew about this company, Stefano? What do they do?

Stefano: They apparently have no one thing they do, but I know a partner of mine in shipping and manufacturing suddenly left my business to be a partner of Athamnaas. Now I know why… he left one DiMera to join another.

Tony: Actually two DiMera's Father.

EJ and Tony share a small grin.

Stefano: We shall speak of this later.

Tony: Sure.

EJ: Of course Father. As I was saying in my time away I was able to build Athamnaas and work with Kai and David in totally disbanding the Vadici and safely coming back to you. I think Kai is best in explaining the next bit, as I so not believe I could get through it without becoming irate.

Kai: I that is best as well EJ.

Sami: What could be so bad that would make the great EJ DiMera loose his cool?

Sami asks EJ with a small smile and is surprised we she doesn't get one on return.

Sami: EJ… what is it? Kai what happened?

Kai and EJ glance at one another and nod and the Kai proceeds to explain.

Kai: You see Sami… how do I say this? We received some disturbing Intel about how the information needed to make this all happen was acquired. No need to beat around the bush.

Kai begins to tell the room of their findings as we see EJ rise and go to the bar to fix himself his favorite drink. Scotch neat. He sits back down and waits for it to happen.

Kai: We found out from the interrogation of the Vadici we captured while recusing EJ and Tony that Lucas while he was incarcerated was approached by a Vadici and was asked about EJ and yourself along with other close family and friends. When asked for him to help in the committing of these crimes he easily decided in helping them. he told them that he would convince Sami that what she felt for EJ was wrong and that it went against his and her family and that it would hurt their son William knowing full well that he was a soft or I could say a sore spot of Samantha's and that she has always and will always feel guilt about how he was raised for lack of a better word. He went on to recount of the many dealing Lucas had with the Vadici and him even knowing that the EJ you all were exposed to was an imposter. He was also made to make you feel as miserable as he could and was apparently quoted to have said, "Nothing would make me happier than to put that bitch in her place."

Kate: How do know your source was telling the truth? He could have been saying anything just get out of your grasp!

David: Ma'am I can assure you that our interrogation tactics always find the truth were it is kept. Always.

David stares Kate directly in her eyes with his steely gaze and she has no choice but to believe him knowing that in her heart Lucas could be capable of doing exactly what Kai said he did. Hell the real reason she knew was because she could have done the same, which only made her feel even more disappointed on her son as well as herself.

Victor: Well Kate I always knew that sniveling miscreant would do something stupid enough to land him on prison, but now he it seems he'll wind up six feet under if Stefano has anything to do with it, haha!

Philip: Wow! Mom can you say that Lucas is you little boy now and that he can do no wrong!? I guess not!

Kai: Phil cut your mom some slack, from what I hear being a mother is not easy and when you love your child you never stop, so don't be so harsh.

Philip: Ok… for you I will.

Philip tells Kai suggestively as his face splits into a sexy grin and his dimples cut into his face and for a moment Kai forgets that she is a grown woman and grins back and if her skin tone would have allowed it she would have been blushing!

Stefano: That little pipsqueak! He will rue the day he decided to help in the harm that was done to you!

Kate: Oh, my poor Lucas.

Lucas: What's that mom? You called and told me to meet you here….

Lucas gets quiet once he sees the look in EJ's eyes he knew he would never have to see again and in that moment he knew the real EJ was back and couldn't keep back his words.

Lucas: What the hell are you doing here!?

EJ: Wouldn't you like to know!

Kate: You didn't Lucas?

Sami: How could you do that to him, me and our children Lucas?

Lucas: He deserved it Mom, and Sami he doesn't care about you! He was just obsessed with you!

EJ: I'm a DiMera there's no difference lap dog!

Lucas: Wanna say that to my face Junior?!

Lucas asks EJ as he puffs out his chest in his vain attempt to seem intimidating. giggle !

EJ bursts into laughter as well as Kai and Dave.

EJ: Pucas look at me and then look at you, you're what… 5'8" in those trendy little boots you like to wear, while I am 6'5" with or without the Italian leather loafers I prefer to wear. What do you in your wildest dreams, think you could do to me?

Lucas: Make a move then!

Stefano: You arrrre an idiot! My son, though he does not like to talk about it, was trained in the traditional DiMera way and could rip you limb from limb!

EJ: No need to even touch him father, what he has in stir for him is something truly special. David here will take care of him.

David: I second that. Lucas it would be wise to come quietly and not make a scene.

Lucas: On whose authority?!

Agent David Ptomaly: Why this this great country of The United States of America, as well as my own. You see engaged in illegal activity while in prison with an international crime family and took part in their illegal dealings while on parole. I am guessing you wish you never where in cahoots with them, huh?

Lucas looks like he is about to pass out, and looks to the one person who has always gotten him out of trouble before.

Lucas: Mom, you gotta help me, please?!

Kate: Oh Lucas, I can't help you this time! You just confessed to your crime in front of everyone! I cannot get you out of this, and it's time I stopped coming to your rescue. From this moment on you are on your own just like the rest of us.

Lucas: Roman you can't let DiMera win! They have no grounds to take me.

Before Roman can get one syllable out of his mouth David presents him with a warrant for Lucas' arrest. As he looks at it he has no choice but to allow them to cart Lucas off.

Lucas: Come on Roman you can't let them do this!

Roman: After you manipulated my daughter and had a hand in ripping a father and husband from his family just as I was do you really think I would want to help you? Because the answer is NO! Take him wherever you need to.

Lucas: Sami you cannot let them do this! I won't be able to be a part of Allies life if they take me back to prison. What about Will Sami he needs me too!

Sami: Save it Lucas! You messed up and as far as I am concerned Allie has always had a father in EJ and will benefit in having him be there for her and if will is smart he will embrace EJ as a father figure as well! I can't even look at you anymore Lucas!

Lucas: Marlena, please you always like me right? You can help me can't you?

Marlena: You are on your own now Lucas it is best you accept it. And no John cannot help you, so do not ask him.

John: As if I would want to. I always liked EJ and you better be happy I am reformed to point where I won't rip you apart.

Victor: I never liked you so the answer is no!

Maggie: Oh, Lucas why did you do this? You will just have to endure this.

Philip is the last he looks at for help and all he can do is laugh his ass of so hard he has a tear rolling down his cheek! giggle

Philip: You gotta be fucking kidding me if you think I am gonna help you after how you have treated me all these years! How you took up all of Mom's attention my whole life and left me nil! You're on your own, plus EJ and I were cool at some point and now that real one is back I'm sure we will be again. Rot. In. Hell!

David sees that he has set his sights on one last person and gives him the chance to say his peace.

Lucas: Will, I just want you to know that I love you and that I will always be your dad and make sure you and Allie remember that, ok?

Will: Whatever Dad, maybe you should leave now.

With that last say David nods to his agent who had started to come into the living room while Lucas was pleading his case. They quickly handcuff him and lead him out to the awaiting van for transport to their secret offices.

Eric: Well I wasn't expecting that, but I damn happy I was here to witness it! HAHAHA! Hey EJ!


End file.
